james_best_toysfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego duplo the tv show
a world set cast [ or aroud the world mascots ] lin snow girl boa boa baby polar bear ba ba tortoise mr lion mrs giraffe mr and mrs elephants mr tiger mr monkey mrs crocodile mr whale mr polar bear mr husky teddy baby tiger gin baby giraffe mr snow dad mr jungle dad su jungle girl mr and mrs zebras mrs hippo mr and mrs penguins mr panda boss dog boss girl cat mrs snow nanny mr zoo humans and penguins [ from bat man ] mugs ponys [ from fair ] kai snow boy wild animals tortoises lions giraffes elephants tigers monkeys crocodiles whales polar bears huskys humans zebras hippos penguins pandas season 1 films slide [ or the slippery situation ] - based on jungle book [ or the human situation ] year of the tiger [ or the farm situation [ for cry ] ] jungle boy [ or the outcast food situation [ for cry ] ] year of the monkey [ or the ball situation ] wuzzles shirt tales [ or the jungle situation ] - elephants tigers crocodiles monkeys [ a sequel to jungle book year of the tiger jungle boy year of the monkey and prequel to jungle book 2 and jungle boy 2 ] lake [ or the bouncy adventure ] - based on pingu [ or the jump adventures ] and forzen [ or the hoping adenture ] care bears [ or the car adventures ] - whales polar bears huskys [ a sequel to forzen pingu ] fish [ or the fish encounter ] - based on lion king [ or the lion outsider ] lost n founds [ or the panda outsider ] year of the rabbit [ or the bunny outsider ] wuzzles [ or the lion outsider ] - lions giraffes [ a sequel to lion king lost n founds year of the rabbit and prequel to lion king 2 ] world wide dog day - tortoises lions giraffes elephants tigers monkeys crocodiles whales polar bears huskys humans zebras hippos penguins pandas [ to see the contest ] cats and dogs [ in the contest ] - based on house of mouse birthday nanny - tortoises whales polar bears huskys humans penguins cats - based on little mermaid 2 and pingu a new zoo ocs - tortoises lions giraffes elephants tigers monkeys crocodiles whales polar bears huskys humans zebras hippos penguins pandas [ to vist ] lions koalas panthers kangaroos elephants pandas hummingbirds song birds kingfishers swans [ africa pen ] mammoths turtles [ arctic pen ] tigers panthers [ big cat pen ] oxen roosters sheep pigs horses ducks [ farm pen ] tigers monkey dragon snake [ as mascots ] [ teddy pen ] dragons trexes giraffe dinos chimp dinos hippo dinos fly dinos mammoths snakes [ as oraments ] [ rock land pen ] = based on madagascar and madagascar 3 a duplo jungle adenture - humans and dogs [ are go to india for a boat ride ] elephants tigers crocodiles monkeys duplo on safari - humans and dogs [ are go to africa for a mini safari ] lions zebras hippos crocodiles a jungle girl - humans and dogs [ are go to indonesia for 20 year holiday ] tigers crocodiles monkeys pandas homes in around the world island jungle = elephants tigers crocodiles monkeys pandas humans with trier dogs = duplo snow valley = whales polar bears tortoises huskys penguins humans with trier cats = duplo savannah = lions giraffes zebras hippos = duplo zoo ocs = lions koalas panthers kangaroos elephants pandas hummigbirds song birds kingfishers swans mammoths turtles tigers panthers oxen roosters sheep pigs horses ducks = playombil twozies squinikes lego friends with trier zookeeper humans and penguins mugs ponys = duplo Category:Exotic animal films Category:African films Category:Jungle films Category:Savannah and sea films